Forum:Star Wars issues
Ok, there have been two Star Wars issues that have cropped up recently (one over a template, another being one I've been thinking of but never said anything). So, here they are, feel free to comment/discuss. Let's not get too deep into this though, it is primarily a LEGO wiki after all. Characters are grouped into factions. In particular, whether Galen Marek should be put into the Galactic Empire or Rebel Alliance section. Ok, in regards to Galen Marek- for those that don't know, basically he started out as Vader's apprentice, then went on to be one of the main founders of the Rebel Alliance (under Vader's orders so they could bring all of the Empire's enemies together and eliminate them in one go). One thing led to another, and the main members of the Alliance got captured by Vader and brought to the Death Star. Marek decided that he wanted to help the Alliance and turned his back on Vader, and ended up dying saving the escaping members of the Alliance. Voting for Galen Marek ;Put him in the "Rebel Alliance" section # He's a founding member of the Alliance, chose to help the Alliance, and was never really affiliated to the Empire, he was affiliated to Vader. It was suggested that Vader had to be put in the Alliance section too since he renounced the Empire, but when he did this he became Anakin Skywalker again, and being against the Empire didn't mean he was with the Alliance (he was never one of Mon Mothma's underlings). If you put Marek in the Empire, you'd have to put General Madine and Han Solo in the Empire too since they started out as Imperial Officers. 03:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) # Agreed -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!']] 11:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ;Put him in the "Galactic Empire" section Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader There have now been two appearances of a "burnt Anakin" in LEGO, and one "Anakin" in the Ultimate Lightsaber Duel set. In the SW universe, Anakin stopped being Anakin and became Vader after the duel in Palpatine's office, but LEGO seems to call the figure Vader only when he's the cool bad guy in the big black suit, and when he's the evil kid whining about his wife. So, I was wondering if we should follow LEGO or Star Wars on this one. The naming policy states that ''For minifigures from a licensed theme, minfigures should be given the name that they are given on any official LEGO website, box or other official LEGO material, unless the name clearly contradicts the name of the character is meant to represent. I guess it isn't a huge contradiction, becasue after all they are still the same person at the end of the day, and really a minor issue, but I just thought we should be clear on this to avoid any possible confusion. -------- I'm happy to follow LEGO with this one, just thought we should probably make an official decision on this though. 03:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC)